Primer Vasallaje de los veinticinco
by Divine Hathor
Summary: El vasallaje de los veinticinco han dado lugar a que las personas de todos los distritos escojan a los tributos que se enfrentaran a muerte en la arena creada por capitolio. Ésta arena marcara la vida de Isaac y Naftaly quienes han llevado su trágico romance a los confines de la desesperación y la muerte.
1. Informe presidencial

_**Primer Vasallaje de los veinticinco.**_

_**Capitulo I. Informe presidencial**_

Era un día de Marzo, no sé bien la fecha, sin embargo me encontraba en colegio del distrito nueve escuchando la clase de historia y pasado de Panem; en ella nos hicieron el recordatorio de los días oscuros y el cómo se castigó a los distritos por la rebeldía, es decir los juegos del hambre.

El distrito nueve se encarga de la producción de cereales que alimenta al capitolio y a muy pocas zonas de los distritos de Panem, por lo cual para los tributos seleccionados de este distrito es una gran desventaja debido a que como no ha pasado más que veinticuatro años desde la rebelión se nos castiga de las peores formas posibles, algunas de ellas la falta de alimento y la producción excesiva. Actualmente alguno de los niños de los distritos de Panem seremos castigados nuevamente por las secuelas de nuestro pasado debido a que se acerca el vasallaje de los veinticinco, y estoy más que seguro que será uno de los juegos más terribles.

Esta tarde el presidente dará el llamado informe presidencial, en donde dará a conocer lo que nosotros llamamos la cosecha de los vencidos. Sin embargo este informe será distinto a los demás, ya que hace veinticinco años un grupo de políticos decretó que los distritos serian castigados de las maneras más crueles como recordatorio de la derrota de los rebeles. El principal decreto dice que cada año se daría a lugar los juegos del hambre en donde los doce distritos de Panem enviarían a un hombre y a una mujer de entre doce a dieciocho años de edad para enfrentarse a muerte en diversos paisajes y situaciones creadas por el vigilante jefe y el presidente, el vencedor por supuesto recibiría poder y gloria eterna como símbolo de compasión del gobierno.

El segundo decreto establece que cada veinticinco años se daría lugar al vasallaje de los veinticinco, este evento tiene que ser celebrado por todos los distritos sin excepción como penitencia por las secuelas de nuestro pasado. Como este es el primer vasallaje no se conoce exactamente de lo que se trata, pero de algo que se está seguro es que no serán unos juegos del hambre normales ya que el miedo hacia el capitolio es lo que nos mantiene en la "línea correcta".

Es difícil para las personas de mí distrito dejar partir a sus hijos por mandato del capitolio y sobre todo es espantoso que nos obliguen a celebrar cada año sus muertes como si fuera algo de que enorgullecerse. Ese dolor de perder a un ser querido tuve que soportarlo hace cuatro años con la muerte de mi hermana mayor, a ella en verdad la atesoraban tantas personas en especial yo y mi diminuta familia; ella era inteligente y hábil pero la desventaja que tuvo en sus juegos fue la compasión. Yo quería presentarme voluntario en su lugar pero no se me permitía porque aún no cumplía los doce años y porque solo puede cambiar alguien de su mismo sexo, sin en cambio aunque si se me hubiera presentado la situación estoy seguro que mi hermana no me lo hubiese permitido porque para ella era su alegría. Recuerdo sus lágrimas caer bajo sus mejillas el día en que nos despedimos de ella, me dijo que fuera fuerte y que nunca dejara que la sonrisa desapareciera de mi rostro. Al principio no comprendía sus palabras porque era aún muy pequeño, pero al crecer me di cuenta que aquellas palabras eran una despedida porque ella sabía que no tenía esperanzas de volver.

Concluyeron las clases y por supuesto todos volvían a sus hogares con la esperanza que este año los juegos del hambre fueran concluidos, pero simplemente eso sería completamente imposible ya que el gobierno de Panem siempre ha querido mantener mano firme con nosotros, "los rebeldes", para evitar posibles levantamientos.

Al salir de mí respectivo salón de clases me encontré con mi mejor amiga Naftaly, ella era mucho más joven que yo por dos años por lo cual ella ya se encontraba propensa para que su nombre fuera seleccionado en la cosecha y más aún porque su familia necesitaba de ella para pedir teselas. Temo por ella, no quiero perderla, ella simplemente ha sembrado en mí una semilla que va germinando con el pasar de los días, pero no sé qué tipo de semilla es porque cuando estoy con ella siento un mar de emociones que deseo que nunca se terminen. Tengo dieciséis años y ella tan solo tiene catorce, se puede decir que apenas estamos creciendo por lo cual nuestro roll se supondría que tendría que ser jugar, reír y disfrutar de la vida, pero estos malditos juegos del hambre nos han obligado a crecer demasiado rápido y a vivir con miedo de ser seleccionados para participar en ellos.

-¡Hola! Listo para unas carreritas Isaac –dijo sin bacilar en compañía de una agradable sonrisa.

Nosotros aun éramos niños con una suculenta esperanza de que la suerte estuviera siempre de nuestro lado, optimistas es la palabra indicada para describir nuestra forma de ser hasta cierto punto. Nuestra forma de divertirnos la gran parte de nuestro tiempo era jugando atrapadas, carreritas o incluso brincotenado en los charcos de agua en días lluviosos, así que para mí era bastante agradable olvidarme de los problemas a su lado, es decir a su lado soy completamente feliz.

-Por supuesto, ¿hasta dónde iremos a correr el día de hoy? –pregunte mientras me agachaba para colocarme en posición de salida de carrera.

-Hasta mí casa, mi madre quiere que este con ella para ver el informe presidencial y es que la verdad no quisiera dejarla sola en estos momentos –dijo mientras se colocaba en la misma posición en la que ya me encontraba.

-te comprendo, no te preocupes además el día de hoy también quiero pasar un rato con mis padres ya que en un día como este fue cuando comenzó la agonía de mi hermana –respondí sin mirarla a los ojos ya que la debilidad estaba a punto de presentarse en forma de lágrimas.

-lo sé, recuerda que te conozco desde que tenía tres años, así que no tienes que explicarme nada porque te comprendo perfectamente. –sus palabras me tranquilizaban, no sé cómo lograba que tan solo con escuchar el sonido de su voz olvidara mis tristezas y me hiciera recordar las palabras de mí hermana, era sorprendente la esperanza que irradiaba en su corazón que simplemente con una palabra dulce y tierna lograba que me elevara más allá de mis pensamientos, inclusive más allá de las nubes.

Después de aquel sentimiento y aquella conversación iniciamos nuestra carrera, éramos veloces, siempre íbamos a la par hasta que al llegar a nuestra meta se decidía quien era el ganador, esta vez yo fui el ganador por una fracción de centímetros. Ella bromeaba en que había hecho trampa mientras me picaba las costillas, cosa que a mí me causaba bastante risa pero no me importaba porque era ella y su luz me rescataba siempre de la oscuridad. Inmediatamente después de parar con la broma se despidió de mí, estaba a punto de comenzar el informe presidencial y yo tenía que llegar a mí casa porque estaba seguro que mi padre se encontraba trabajando y mi madre rompería en llanto si no recibía apoyo de nadie, para entonces yo era su único consuelo.

Llegue a mí hogar en cuestión de algunos minutos ya que prácticamente Naftaly y yo éramos vecinos. Al cruzar la puerta mi madre me abrazo tan fuerte que por poco me saca el aire, me dijo que estaba feliz de verme porque temía tener que ver el informe presidencial ella sola por miedo a que el presidente dijera que yo tendría que ir a los juegos o algo así le entendí. Yo muy seguro de que la suerte estaría a mi favor le respondí que se despreocupara que yo no iría a los juegos del hambre porque mi nombre solo se encontraba en la urna cinco veces ya que nunca había tenido la necesidad de pedir teselas; sin embargo me encontraba preocupado por Naftaly, ella si estaba en riesgo de ser escogida ya que su nombre se encontraba en la urna treinta y seis veces, no quiera perderla. En un instante al imaginármela subir como tributo al pódium hizo que me subiera la bilis y la tristeza por la garganta, por lo cual ahora era yo el que necesitaba un abrazo por parte de su madre.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que dejara de abrazar a mi madre, por suerte las lágrimas se habían secado cuando levante la mirada, ya que no deseaba que mi madre me viera débil porque yo tenía que ser fuerte para ella. Enseguida que levante la cara el televisor que tenemos en la sala se encendió dejando en pantalla el sello del capitolio, para después mostrar el rostro y la voz del presidente de Panem Frederick Snow quien se encontraba acompañado de su hijo de veintiséis años Coriolanus Snow, futuro presidente de Panem.

-Damas y caballeros, este el vigésimo quinto año de los juegos del hambre. Cuando se escribieron las reglas de los juegos se dijo que cada veinticinco años seria el vasallaje de los veinticinco, para mantener fresca en cada nueva generación la memoria de los que murieron en el levantamiento contra el capitolio, cada vasallaje se distingue con juegos de un significado especial y, ahora en este aniversario de los veinticinco de la derrota de la rebelión, celebraremos este primer vasallaje. –hubo una pequeña pausa y atraves de la pantalla podían escucharse los aplausos y bitorreos de la gente del capitolio, único lugar de Panem que había sido perdonado de los juegos del hambre ya que ellos habían sido los perjudicados según el gobierno, enseguida comenzó a leer la tarjeta correspondiente al primer vasallaje. –como recordatorio de que nadie puede superar el poder del capitolio, en estos juegos del vasallaje los varones y mujeres tributos serán elegidos por las propias personas de su distrito. Los tributos escogidos por su distrito serán mencionados el día de la cosecha, para entonces todos los ciudadanos tendrán que ir a presentar a sus candidatos hombre y mujer como tributos una semana antes de esta al edificio de justicia.

Estaba aturdido, no podía creer la crueldad del primer vasallaje. ¿Cómo confiar en las personas de mi distrito ahora? Es decir, el presidente a transformado a los vecinos, amigos y conocidos en enemigos y por lógica cada persona va a proteger a sus hijos así que podrían escoger a cualquiera, incluso yo estoy vulnerable a la realidad de este vasallaje. Este año Naftaly se salva porque su nombre no entrara en la urna, pero esta vulnerable al igual que yo a que seamos escogidos por nuestro propio hogar, lo cual es peor. Abandone mi casa inmediatamente para buscar a mi amiga, al verla note que estaba más aturdida que yo, sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas que caían incesantemente por sus mejillas que habían perdido ese color rosado, la abrase con tanta fuerza para darle protección que inmediatamente escondió su rostro en mi pecho y empezó a grita lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Yo seré escogida para ir a la arena, estoy segura de ello! –grito con un tono de furia y tristeza en su voz sin dejar mostrar su rostro que se encontraba oculto en mi pecho.

Al escuchar sus palabras me aturdió más de lo que ya estaba, no podía comprender él porque estaba tan segura que sería escogida como tributo, sinceramente yo no lo creía porque ella siempre había sido una niña tierna, dulce e inocente que no le causaba problemas a nadie, sin embargo yo si era un candidato para participar en los juegos, yo, un chico que conocía a casi todas las personas del distrito, pero como tal también en algún tiempo fui un chico problema. No sabía cómo explicarle que ella estaba a salvo y que yo no, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla con más fuerza para que escuchara el latido de mi corazón y decirle unas palabras de aliento mientras le acariciaba su largo cabello negro.

-Cálmate, no te escogerán porque tú eres una chica maravillosa que no lastima a nada ni a nadie. –Al escuchar mis palabras se calmaron sus lágrimas y sollozos y sin decir palabra alguna levanto la mirada para observar mis profundos ojos cafés. Al mirarme note algo extraño en su mirada, no era esperanza, no era confianza, era más como un "tratare de creerte pero es imposible lo que dices" lo cual me puso en incertidumbre y desconfianza con todo mundo, porque si era verdad lo que me decía Naftaly no sé qué podría hacer para no perder al girasol de mis amaneceres.

_Divine Hathor. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Divine Hathor: ¡**Hola! A todos los que han leído este primer capítulo de este fic, para comenzar espero que les haya agradado este primer capítulo. Para continuar quiero hacer mención que este proyecto literario es un proyecto mío y de mi hermanita Stardoths que si bien quieren disfrutar de algunos videos pueden visitar su canal de YouTube.

Los capítulos los trataremos de subir cada semana o dos y al finalizar el capítulo dejaremos nuestra firma para que identifiquen quien ha escrito los capitulo que estarán leyendo, por lo regular yo me encargare de toda la historia a excepción de la parte de la sangre y todo eso ya que a mí no se me da muy bien que digamos.

Bueno queridos lectores espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo y nos sigan en esta historia, hasta el próximo capitulo .lll.

.


	2. Cosecha

_**Primer Vasallaje de los veinticinco.**_

_**Capítulo II. Cosecha**_

Los días transcurrían tan desastrosos como siempre, la única diferencia en sí era que a partir del anuncio presidencial todos los adultos de mi distrito murmuraban sobre quienes serían sus elegidos para participar en este primer vasallaje. Entre sus murmullos se podía escuchar que escogieran a los lacras de la sociedad, que si bien ganaban los juegos del hambre ya no se verían en la necesidad de robar, pero si eran asesinados se quitaría el distrito nueve un peso de encima. Otros comentaban que sería una excelente idea escoger a los jóvenes más agiles y valerosos de entre dieciséis y dieciocho años de edad para brindarle honor al distrito, por supuesto, tal honor solo podría darse si alguno de los tributos resultaba victorioso. Pero el rumor que más me impacto aseguraba que escogerían a un joven que la mayoría del distrito no conociera, ya que de esa manera no tendrían que llorar su muerte.

Me encontraba en mi casa, no sabía en qué pensar o que hacer; para empezar Naftaly había decidido permanecer en su hogar hasta que fuera el día de la cosecha. Mi más cruel martirio, no conocer la razón de su aislamiento tan repentino. En la escuela se ha vuelto más reservada de lo normal, sin olvidar mencionar que últimamente no puede mirarme a los ojos sin echarse a llorar. Esta semana ha sido la más dolorosa para mí ya que sin motivo alguno se ha apartado de mí lado como si quisiera evitarme un terrible sufrimiento, por lo que me hace pensar en algo terrible. No quiero llorar por la pérdida de su presencia, por su aislamiento, por su falta de confianza hacia mí, pero es inevitable porque la atesoro con mi vida.

Salí de la oscuridad de mi habitación para ir en busca de una respuesta, respuesta que despejara mi mente y liberara mi alma que se encontraba atada a la imagen de Naftaly subiendo al pódium como tributo femenino del distrito nueve. Toque la puerta de su casa, en segundos respondió a mi llamado su amable madre, como siempre la salude cortésmente y pregunte por mí mejor amiga, como respuesta recibí :"lo lamento tanto Isaac pero mi hija no desea atender a nadie". Aquella respuesta culmino con mi paciencia; segado por la rabia me adentre a la casa de los Ligthwood para dirigirme inmediatamente a donde supondría era la habitación de Naftaly. Una vez en dicho lugar toque la puerta con fuerza tres veces, al no recibir respuesta alce la voz y prácticamente le ordene que me atendiera. Abrió la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al parecer ha estado llorando por horas, pero estoy seguro que aunque le suplique que me cuente el porqué de su sufrimiento no me lo dirá.

-¿qué deseas Isaac? –preguntó en voz casi inaudible mientras se ocultaba detrás de su puerta.

-¿me permites pasar? Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente –respondí tranquilamente ya que al verla tan frágil no pude compórtame frío con ella.

Delicadamente se apartó de su puerta para darme el paso a su pequeña habitación, cerró la puerta y enseguida tomo asiento en su delicada cama para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle sin poner objeción alguna. Comencé por pregúntale porque lloraba, como respuesta recibí que lloraba porque el día siguiente serían las votaciones para la elección de tributos. Nuevamente le asegure que no sería escogida, pero a diferencia de la primera vez contaba con fundamento, que tal vez podrían darle una pisca de esperanza.

-Nafty, he escuchado que lo más probable es que voten por un joven valiente que traiga con su posible victoria honor al distrito nueve, anqué también cabe la posibilidad de que escojan a los "busca pleitos". -Dije mientras tocaba con mis dedos la suavidad de su mano derecha. Al tocarla miro mis profundos ojos cafés mientras embozaba una agradable sonrisa para informarme que creía en mis palabras. Al observar su rostro lleno de esperanza tome la decisión de no preguntarle el porqué de su distanciamiento hacia mí, simplemente no deseaba estropear este mágico momento, sin embargo ella opto por romperlo ya que lo considero necesario.

-lamento haberme apartado de ti esta semana, pero es que no quería que sufrieras por mi perdida si era seleccionada como tributo. Es que estaba completamente segura que la suerte no estaría de mí lado este año.

-¿Cómo es posible que estuvieras tan segura de que serias tú la elegida para tributo?

-ya no tiene importancia, no después de que me has asegurado que escogerán a alguien que asegure la victoria del distrito o aun busca pleitos.

Después de aquella respuesta todo volvió a la normalidad, continuamos bromeando, jugando, platicando y riendo por las tonterías que peculiarmente nos decíamos. Al día siguiente todo era alegría para nosotros, había logrado que Nafty olvidara que hoy todos los adultos del distrito llevarían su papelito con los nombres del hombre y mujer tributos que consideraban que debían participar en el vasallaje de los veinticinco. Sinceramente no le tome la importancia necesaria para recordárselo, estaba completamente seguro que ni ella ni yo seriamos escogidos para tributos.

Pasaron los días, para entonces era el día de la cosecha. Estaba completamente tranquilo, la suerte seguro que estaba a nuestro favor este año para Naftaly y para mí, ya que lo que restaba de la semana pasada no había escuchado comentario alguno sobre los votos para la cosecha. Me sentía alegre porque mi vida está yendo de maravilla desde que la sonrisa de mi niña volvió a su angelical rostro.

La cosecha como siempre daría lugar a las afueras del edificio de justicia a las 8:00am. La enviada del capitolio para el distrito nueve era una mujer un tanto impactante debido a que su aspecto tenía parecido a las mujeres de un lugar que antes llamaban Japón, por lo que recuerdo les decían güeichas; ella sería la que daría a conocer el nombre de los tributos y se encargaría de ellos hasta que terminaran los juegos, su nombre era Ayumi Matsumotou.

Era hora de registrarse, por lo cual ya estaba preparado al igual que todos los niños y jóvenes del distrito nueve que vestían con sus mejores ropas. Nos encontrábamos formados como siempre para que nos pincharan el dedo índice, ya que era necesario para sacarnos una gotita de sangre que utilizarían para registrar en su base de datos cuantos ciudadanos hay en los distritos. Acto seguido comenzaron a acomodarnos por edades y sexo para mantener orden en la explanada. Sinceramente me daba igual lo que hiciera la gente del capitolio y las personas de mi distrito mientras yo pudiera contemplar a Naftaly quien se encontraba a tres metros de mí.

Tardaron algunos minutos en acomodarnos, pero al final todo quedo en orden para dar inicio al pequeño espectáculo. En segundos comenzó a sonar el himno de Panem, por cierto que ni siquiera le preste atención por estar observando que mi niña estuviera tranquila. Una vez que concluyo el himno Ayumi se colocó frente al micrófono y comenzó diciendo:

-Bienvenidos a la cosecha del primer vasallaje de los veinticinco. El día de hoy como bien saben es un día especial para todos porque dos valientes jóvenes participarán por el honor de estos vigésimos quintos juegos del hambre, que por cierto espero que la suerte este siempre de su lado. Ahora previo al comienzo quiero que le demos un gran aplauso a todas los pobladores de su distrito por ser lo suficientemente valientes para enviar a este evento a sus tributos por medio de las votaciones –dijo con un acento muy propio del capitolio, para después de ello comenzara a dar pequeños aplausos, y como era de esperarse enseguida todos aplaudimos para acompañarla a su festejo debido a que se nos obligaba; una vez que concluyo continuo con su clásica rutina. –ahora al fin ha llegado el momento de mencionar los nombre de los tributos que ustedes como distrito escogieron para participar en este magnate evento. Primero las damas como es costumbre. –Dijo alegremente como si se tratara de un gran honor ser sacrificados. Después de aquellas palabras se acercó a una urna que en juegos anteriores poseía gran cantidad de pequeños sobres con nuestros nombres, pero en esta ocasión solo se encontraba un papel que contenía a la elegida por nuestra gente, lo tomo y volvió enseguida al micrófono, comenzó a abrir el pequeño sobre y enseguida menciono el nombre al público que la observaba. –La mujer tributo para este vasallaje de los veinticinco es Naftaly Ligthwood.

Todo quedo en silencio y yo quedé atónito de la cruel impresión, ¿Cómo era posible que la escogieran a ella? Simplemente es imposible, se supone que escogerían a los busca pleitos o a los jóvenes valientes, ¿Por qué ella, porque? No, no es justo ella jamás le ha hecho nada a nadie. Pero entonces recordé algo muy importante que escuche murmurar al director de mi colegio.

-la mayoría de la población ha decidido que escogerían a una persona que no conocieran para evitar el sufrimiento de su perdida, y un joven que le haya causado muchos problemas a nuestra sociedad –dije susurrando mientras recordaba aquella conversación.

Analice aquella conversación de inmediato, Naftaly siempre ha sido reservada, no convive con muchas personas y con las que llega a convivir solo es para comprar y vender lo poco que tiene, se puede decir que yo soy la única persona con la que convive, pero aun así es injusto que me la arrebaten solo porque nadie sabe quién es por no ser sociable. Los odio, pero sobre todo odio a todos los que la escogieron a ella solo para proteger a su familia, amigos y conocidos. Ahora ya comprendo porque Nafty lloraba y gritaba que la suerte no estaba de su lado este año, y todo era porque ella jamás confió en las personas de nuestro distrito. Por culpa de los traidores de mi distrito la voy a perder y nunca la volveré a ver reír, sonreír y abrazar. Tengo que hacer algo porque no pienso perderla y mucho menos por la crueldad del capitolio y de estas personas.

Mientras la observaba subir al pódium rígida y con las lágrimas apunto de escapar de sus ojos, pensaba en como poder salvar al girasol de mis amaneceres. Aunque mis pensamientos no me separaban del todo del ahora, ya que Ayumi estaba lista para sacar el sobre del tributo barón de la urna.

-ahora es turno de barón –dijo alegremente. Enseguida se acercó a la urna de los barones, tomo el sobre y volvió enseguida al micrófono; de inmediato comenzó a abrir el pequeño sobre y enseguida menciono el nombre del tributo masculino. –Erik Roth –cuando escuche que dijo el nombre de aquel individuo me desintegre de la formación para presentarme voluntario, ya que no permitiría que mi Naftaly se enfrentara sola a la arena además de que estaba decidido a sacrificar mi vida por ella.

-¡me presento voluntario! –grite para que todos pudieran escucharme. Cuando me escucharon todos voltearon a mirarme, lo cual no me importo porque gracias a su vanidad y egoísmo Naftaly y yo nos encontrábamos en esta cruel situación. Subí al pódium y me coloque a lado de Ayumi ya que me pregunto mi nombre y el porqué de mi decisión.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque te has presentado voluntario? –me pregunto con alegría ya que yo era el primer voluntario de mi distrito.

-Soy Isaac Watson y me he presentado voluntario no para salvar a este patán, sino que lo he hecho para proteger a la persona más especial para mi vida –una vez que respondí me coloque a lado de Nafty, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y en seguida levantamos las manos para simbolizar que estaríamos juntos y que nadie podría romper nuestro lazo, es decir un símbolo de victoria.

Después de aquel acto de desafío sonó nuevamente el himno de Panem; al concluir no llevaron al interior del edificio de justicia para que nuestros familiares y conocidos se despidieran de nosotros. Mi padres me dijeron que hiciera todo lo posible por salvarnos, y cuando se refería a salvarnos era que salvara a Naftaly y a mí, aunque era imposible porque solo se requería un vencedor no a dos. Mientras tanto la madre de mi niña se despidió de su hija con lagrima en los ojos, amabas se atesoraban, así que para que jamás se separaran la señora Ligthwood le obsequio a Nafty una medalla de plata del ank's, la llamada llave de la vida.

Paso el tiempo asignado para las despedidas, por lo cual prosiguieron a llevarnos hasta un tren bastante lujoso que nos llevaría al capitolio en menos de dos días, sin embargo durante todo el recorrido para llegar a nuestro transporte mi girasol y yo jamás nos soltamos de la mano.

_Divine Hathor. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Divine Hathor: ¡**Hola! A todos, disculpen la tardanza pero estaba en semana de exámenes, por lo cual me limitaba el tiempo para escribir este capítulo, pero bueno aquí esta. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y si más que decir me despido tributos, hasta el próximo capítulo .lll.


	3. Desfile de tributos

_**Primer Vasallaje de los veinticinco.**_

_**Capítulo III. Desfile de tributos**_

Llegamos al capitolio en menos tiempo de los que nos esperamos; cuando llegamos vimos por primera vez la majestuosidad de la capital de Panem y de la sede de nuestro castigo por culpa de nuestros antepasados.

Nafty tenía miedo, no lo demostraba pero podía sentirlo tan solo con tocar su delicada mano. Yo también tenía miedo, para empezar no tenía idea de cómo sería la arena a la que nos enfrentaríamos, pero sobre todo no se me había ocurrido una estrategia para lograr que ella ganara los juegos. Estuve pensado sobre que arma podría utilizar ella y podría usar yo, para empezar ni ella ni yo teníamos experiencia matando gente o animales, y en segunda las armas están prohibidas en todos los distritos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso ella una vez me dijo que cuando era niña jugaba con algunas amiguitas a peleas con palos de escoba, imaginando que eran una especie de guerreras defensoras de la humanidad; claro, ahí está mi respuesta, ella es hábil con la espada y de igual manera puedo serlo yo.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya nos encontrábamos en el edificio de tributos, era elegante, al parecer el capitolio jamás escatimaba en gastos. Pero yo no le preste mucha atención a lo que nos rodeaba, ya que ahora que recordaba nosotros no contábamos con un mentor, no teníamos a nadie que nos guiara, entonces ¿Quién rayos seria nuestra guía?, ¿en verdad tendremos una oportunidad de ganar sin alguien que nos ayude a conseguir patrocinadores?

Estaba más desesperado que nunca, que podría hacer en una circunstancia como esta. Bueno algo se me tendrá que ocurrir, o tal vez pueda interrogar a Ayumi, tal vez ella pueda explicarme que sucede cuando los tributos de un distrito no cuentan con un mentor. Pero supongo que tendré que preguntar en otro momento porque en este instante unas personas muy extrañas me están llevando a una habitación completamente nueva, al igual que a Naftaly, Una vez en aquella habitación mi amada niña miro mi rostro con un poco de preocupación, tenía miedo era claro, incluso yo tenía miedo de estas personas que parecían salidas de una experimento fallido. No pude hacer nada más que tomarla de su mano por unos segundos antes de que aquellas personas nos separaran.

No comprendía bien el acto que estaba por suceder, lo único que sé es que los brazos se me han tensado de rabia, preocupación y de nerviosismo. Sin en cambio una mujer que se encontraba a lado de mi pudo notar todas mis emociones tan solo con mi mirada; mirada que simplemente desde que me presente como voluntario en lugar de aquel patán ha permanecido intacta.

-¿estas nervioso cierto? –pregunto aquella mujer, que al mirarla pude notar que era una mujer extraordinariamente extraña, tenía bigotes de gato, su piel era blanca y en la cabeza llevaba puestas unas orejas de gato, sin embargo no recibió respuesta por parte mía, simplemente me había quedado sin voz por culpa de todo lo sucedido. –tomare tu silencio como un sí. Bueno pequeño déjame decirte que eres atractivo y que no deberías preocuparte, yo soy Marie y soy parte de tu equipo de preparación, es decir nos encargaremos de ponerte guapo para que esta noche todo Panem conozca tu nombre y tu rostro.

Sus palabras se quedaron impregnadas en mi mente, es decir que si yo tenía un equipo de preparación Nafty también los tendría, y hasta donde yo sé estas personas se encargaran de convertirnos en joyas para que no seamos ignorados en los juegos del hambre.

Después de algunos minutos de caminata al fin llegamos al lugar donde me iban a preparar para esta noche, en el que yo me encontraba era el de barones, así que supongo que mi niña se encontrara en el de damas. Una vez que me encontraba ahí comenzaron a prepararme, un poco de maquillaje, un increíble peinado para que una vez concluido mi diseñadora se presentara ante mí para entregarme el traje que usaría en el desfile. Me cambie inmediatamente, era un traje bastante extravagante, se podría decir que prácticamente iba desnudo; con el tórax descubierto que dejaba mostrar unas cadenas representativas del distrito 9, una especie de faldón hecho de trigo, algo muy significativo como siempre, en los brazos y en las muñecas llevaba una especie de brazaletes, en las pantorrillas llevaba de igual manera trigo que lo cubría por completo y mis pies se encontraban descalzos. Me sentía desnudo, aunque prefiero llevar esto que por lo menos me cubre mis partes íntimas, ya que recuerdo que hace tres años a los tributos del distrito 12 los obligaron a presentarse en el desfile desnudos y solo cubiertos con carbón, a mi opinión creo que para ellos ha de haber sido algo vergonzoso porque ahora todo Panem los recordaba por su desnudes y no por lo que en realidad eran.

Pasaron varias horas para que terminaran de arreglar a todo los tributos, estaba ansioso por ver a Naftaly, no para ver cómo la habían vestido sino porque me sentía solo sin su presencia, sin su mirada y sin la calidez de su corazón.

Una vez que todo estaba listo para el espectáculo Ayumi me reencontró con Nafty en donde se encontraban los carruajes de todos los tributos, al vernos nos abrazamos. Después de un rato nos separamos y pude contemplarla con el traje que le había asignado su estilista para el desfile de tributos, desfile que estaba a tres minutos de comenzar. Sinceramente estaba hipnotizado por su tan extraordinaria belleza, llevaba un vestido que la hacía lucir hermosa, dicho vestido era corto de la parte de enfrente y largo por detrás, sin olvidar mencionar que era de color amarillo trigo, llevaba puestas unas hermosas zapatillas plateadas y un peinado sensacional, y en su cuello como una hermosa gargantilla el Ank's que su madre le había obsequiado.

-te vez hermosa Nafty, la verdad es que temía que te enviaran semi desnuda como a mí –dije sin dejar de contemplar su belleza.

-Jajaja, pues para serte sincera creí que si nos enviarían como los chicos de hace tres años. Pero te digo algo, te vez muy atractivo con ese traje, la verdad es que no creí que tuvieras un cuerpo tan…tan..tan…lindo –dijo mientras que en su rostro se mostraba rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando estaba a punto de darle las gracias por el cumplido llego Ayumi en compañía de nuestros estilistas para decirnos que ya era la hora, que saludáramos y fuéramos nosotros mismos, así lo teníamos pensado hacerlo.

Subimos a nuestro carruaje, que por cierto era muy similar a los carruajes de guerra de los romanos, una vez ahí nos tomamos de la mano y jamás nos soltamos. Después de unos segundos comenzó a andar nuestro carruaje, al continuar con nuestro recorrido nos habíamos convertido en el centro de atención, yo por mi cuerpo semi desnudo y Naftaly por su extraordinaria ternura y belleza. Comenzaron a gritarnos cosas alentadoras y nuestros nombres. Al sentir la emoción Nafty y yo quisimos mostrarles a las personas del capitolio que somos un equipo y que incluso dentro de la arena lo seguiríamos siéndolo, así que levantamos nuestras manos entrelazadas en símbolo de victoria; al hacerlo escuchaba el nombre de ella y el mío con emoción por parte de la gente del capitolio, estaba feliz, este acto me había dado una esperanza para la victoria.

Concluyo el recorrido, para entonces todos los carruajes de los doce distritos se encontraban frente al balcón presidencial, una vez en dicho lugar el presidente Frederick Snow nos dio la bienvenida al vasallaje de los veinticinco.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. Tributos sean bienvenidos a este primer vasallaje de los veinticinco, donde celebramos su coraje y su sacrificio. –los aplausos y gritos se intensificaron al escuchar las palabras de bienvenida del presidente, pero Naftaly yo nos miramos con extrañeza al escuchar aquellas palabras. En verdad no comprendía como podían celebrar tan cruel matanza. –y les deseamos felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado. –con dichas palabras concluyo el paso dos del show, así que todos los carros volvieron a la sede de inicio. Dentro Nafty y yo nos bajamos con cuidado y de inmediato acudieron nuestros estilitas y Ayumi a felicitarnos por el éxito de nuestra noche, por supuesto agradecimos educadamente para de inmediato dirigirnos al departamento correspondiente el distrito nueve para asearnos y alimentarnos.

_Divine Hathor. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Divine Hathor: ¡**Hola! A todos, disculpen la tardanza pero estaba en semanas de exámenes y de muchas tareas, por lo cual me limitaba el tiempo para escribir este capítulo, pero bueno aquí esta. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y si más que decir me despido tributos, hasta el próximo capítulo .lll.


End file.
